Por ti todo
by July Black Lupin JaB
Summary: Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi de todas las personas porque a mi esto lo iba a destrozar se que lo va a destrozar pero que puedo yo...pero muchas veces lo escuche y yo hice caso omiso la vida no es justa con nadie…


Por el amor todo

**_Bella Pov's_**

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi de todas las personas porque a mi esto lo iba a destrozar se que lo va a destrozar pero que puedo yo hacer cuando por fin le había hallado un sentido a mi vida viene esto y me lo quita pero muchas veces lo escuche y yo hice caso omiso _la vida no es justa con nadie…_

* * *

><p><em>Al dia siguiente…<em>

– Bella, Edward esta al teléfono – me paso la voz mi mama pero la verdad estaba muy deprimida… de todos modos conteste – Hey..

– Te extrañe en el instituto hoy ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?- me pregunto

– Ah…si…tuve que ir al médico…

– Oh, en serio? Por qué? – Me pregunto seriamente preocupado

– Nada, nada… Solo unas revisiones anuales…

–Ah, entiendo – pero su tono de preocupación seguía así que decidí preguntarle algo que ansiaba desde hace mucho

– Debo hacerte una pregunta…

– Seguro, dime

– ¿Cuánto me amas? – le pregunte un tanto nerviosa por la respuesta

– Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, pensé que lo sabías… – dijo soltando una risa nerviosa

– Si…

– ¿Por qué preguntas?

–…– no hubo respuesta

– ¿Algo anda mal? – de nuevo el tono de preocupación

– No, nada… mmm… ¿Cuánto te importo?

–Te daría el mundo en un latido del corazón si pudiese

– ¿Lo harías?

– Si, lo haría! … ¿Ocurre algo malo?

– No, todo está bien…

– ¿Segura?

– Si, si…

–Ok… eso espero…

–Morirías por mi?– bueno creo que esta vez fui muy directa

– Recibiría una bala por ti, amor…

–De veras?– en ese momento sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

– Siempre que fuera necesario… Ocurre algo malo?– valla ahora si que lo he preocupado

–No, estoy bien, estas bien, todo y todos están bien…

–Ok…

– Bueno… Nos vemos en la escuela mañana, adiós…

–Esta bien… Te amo, Adiós!

–También te amo… Bye… – esa noche también me la pase llorando

* * *

><p><em>Al dia siguiente <em>– por teléfono–

–Hola…

– Hey… Por que no fuiste hoy tampoco?

– mmm, tuve una cita con el doctor…

– ¿Estas enferma?

– Tengo que irme, mi madre esta llamandome...

– Pero puedo esperar…

– Tomara un rato, te llamare luego

– Esta bien, te amo…

una pausa larga

–Creo que deberíamos terminar– le dije sin poder evitar derramar un tanto de lagrimas

– ¿¡Que!

– Es lo mejor para nosotros ahora mismo… – Se me rompía el corazón decirle eso pero no podía ser egoísta

– Por qué…?

–Te amo…– Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de cortar y dejar ir a la única persona podría haber hecho feliz

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Edward Pov's<span>_**

No podía ser Bella la persona que yo mas amo en el mundo termino conmigo he estado muy decaído por ello, según todos de lo único de lo que hablaba era de ella, pero, como no me termino y las siguientes tres semanas falto al colegio

– No sabes nada de ella?– pregunte con la liviana esperanza de saber algo

– No… pero creo que deberías llamar al hospital luego de clases…– dijo un poco apenado Emmet

–Eh? Por qué?– al hospital ¿Qué rayos?

–Solo hazlo…

Cuando llegue a casa me bañe y cambie para hacer la dichosa llamada

–Habla la enfermera Victoria ¿En que puedo servirle?

–Uh… estoy tratando de encontrar a una amiga

– Bueno, digame su nombre…

–no, olvídelo, debe ser un error….

–Solo digame su nombre…

– Bueno… Su nombre IsabellaSwan,tiene 17 años de edad…

– Si ella es una paciente de aquí, no hay error

–¿De veras?¿ Como esta ella?¿ Que le ocurre?

–Su habitacion es la 636, Edificio A…

– ¡¿QUE OCURRE?– porque demonios nadie me decía que ocurria…

–Por favor joven… Venga y podra verla…

–Espere! No!–demasiado tarde ella ya me había colgado

* * *

><p>Cuando abri la puerta de la habitación me quede sorprendido de ver a Bella tan demacrada echada en su respectiva camilla.<p>

–Dios mío… estas bien?–

–…– Era desesperante verla en esa situación y lo empeoraba que ella no me respondiera y se quedara ahí callada

–Por favor! Háblame!

–Yo…– su voz ya no era la misma sonaba rota, ya no era melodiosa y angelical. Ahora era ronca y rasposa

–¿Tu que…?

–Tengo cáncer… estoy en un soporte de vida… Me van a trasladar hoy mismo…al hospital de New York – Eso me callo como una patada en el estómago, sentía que las piernas ya no me sostenían y que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– mi sonaba temblorosa pero trataba de no llorar frente a ella no la la ayudaría

–Quise hacerlo! Pero no podía lastimarte…

–Nunca me lastimarías con ello…

–También quise ver si me querías tanto como yo a ti…

– ¿Qué?

– Te amo más que a nada, te daría el mundo con un latido, recibiría una bala por ti…

–…– No pude aguantarlo más las lagrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas

– No estés triste, te amo, y siempre estaré contigo… – Esas palabras eran muy bonitas pero me ocasionaban una duda…

– Entonces…¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? – Pero mi pregunta se quedo sin respuesta porque la enfermera entro a la habitación diciendo – Muchacho, las horas de visita terminaron.

**_Tercera persona Pov's_**

Edward se…Pero más tarde esa noche Bella Falleció tras ser trasladada a New York, Edward nunca supo que ella había querido oírle decir unas ultimas y dulces palabras hacia ella. Bella Termino con el, únicamente para hacer que su dolor no fura tan fuerte y para darle más tiempo para recomponerse tras su muerte, Bella también sabía que solo le quedaban unos días de vida…

Al día siguiente Edward fue hallado muerto con un arma en la mano y nota en la otra que decía "_yo le dije que recibiría una bala por ella , así como el también dijo que moriría por mi"_

* * *

><p>Hola mundo T.T Esta historia es muy triste espero que es haya gustado ¿Riviews?<p> 


End file.
